


And Now I Awake

by Williamsaysgayrights



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamsaysgayrights/pseuds/Williamsaysgayrights
Summary: Day 2 - the uhuru / celebrations / roleswapAngel Jonnit opens his wings for the first time
Relationships: Gable & Jonnit Kessler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Jonnit Week 2021





	And Now I Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Jonnit Week! Now featuring angel jonnit and seer gable!

Jonnit stands in Dref’s office, looking nervously at the people gathered in front of him. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I’ve never done this before.”

Travis, from his relaxed position draped over Dref’s chair, snorts. “Yeah,  _ duh, _ I wouldn’t have expected you to. That feather we found did  _ something _ , though - show us what it looks like!”

Gable nods from the corner, their third eye open on their forehead as they look at Jonnit. “It’ll be fine. I think this should work, even if you just have a couple feathers.” 

Suddenly more confident - thanks for  _ nothing, _ Travis - Jonnit reaches out with his mind to the eyes on his wings, opening them. Travis falls out of the chair as Gable steps backwards, both overcome by the shock of being  _ seen _ . He feels a sense of power wash over him, suddenly stronger than he was before, quickly feeling it fade. He slumps over slightly, exhausted by the use of his magic. 

Gable catches him before he falls, staring at him with wide eyes. “That was amazing, Jonnit, how did it feel?”

He grins, watching Travis try to stand up while complaining about being knocked over. “It felt  _ awesome!” _

——

The crew is celebrating the defeat of the Mariner, holding a party on the ship for the citizens of Nordia. Jonnit can see Travis quietly talking to Margaret off to the side, looking deeply pleased with himself when she laughs. Gable is dancing with one of the orphans, shrugging them off as others begin to attempt to climb on them. Jonnit can’t help but laugh at their panicked glance over to him, quickly turning away to go and stand over at the railing, looking out into Nordia. 

Ever since he opened his wings, something inside of him has wanted to do it again, to try and  _ fly _ . He finds himself tapping out a rhythm on the wood of the ship, the eyes on his wings trying to flicker open as he does. He stops and they close, resting silently once again. He grins, turning back towards the crew. “Hey Gable? I’m taking a bird out. I’ll come back soon!”

“Jonnit wait I can’t get rid of the orphans  _ help me Jonnit! _ ” They shout, but he's already gone, running to the birds with a new idea in his mind. He picks Flee to fly with him, extra protection from an albatross even though the Mariner is gone. They jet off into the sky, Jonnit exclaiming loudly with each flap of Flee’s wings. 

Eventually, they’re so high he can’t see the Uhuru or lower Nordia, so he lets his eyes open and see everything around him. The universe connects so  _ beautifully _ , lines and rhythms he can touch and feel. He smiles, tapping out another rhythm on Flee’s saddle, letting his wings open up as best they can. They’re so close to being complete, he’s certain of it - but they’re also enough to  _ fly _ . 

He looks to Flee, still tapping out a rhythm on the saddle. “Okay Flee, if this doesn’t work, you’d better catch me, okay?” He laughs, nodding as Flee squawks back at him. Then, he stands in the saddle, taking a deep calming breath, and  _ leaps _ . 

The first few seconds are exhilarating, terrifying,  _ freeing _ . He focuses on the rhythm he tapped out on the saddle, playing it out to the universe through the connection he has through his eyes. The freefall turns into a dive, and the eyes flare open, fully visible wings stretching out behind him, silver bleeding into white at the edges. The dive turns into a glide, his wings taking him across the sky as he screams out in joy. 

“ _ Look at me! I'm flying!” _ He shouts, the words stolen by the wind rushing past him. He spends what feels like hours up there, face hurting from laughing by the time he sits back down in Flee’s saddle. He stops the rhythm he’s been holding in his mind, the wings dropping and the eyes closing. It doesn’t matter - he will  _ definitely  _ be doing this again. 

It’s late when he gets back, the celebration over and most of the crew asleep. Gable is waiting for him, leaning against the doorframe with their arms crossed, smirking at the breathless boy standing in front of them. “Did you have fun up there?”

And Jonnit grins up at them, stroking Flee’s head. “Hell yeah we did, isn’t that right Flee?”

“I meant  _ you _ . I could see you, you know.” They grin, pointing to their forehead. He grins back, still exhilarated from the joy of flying. 

“Maybe you should join me sometime - you take a bird and I’ll take flight!”

Gable laughs hard at that, ruffling his hair as they leave the room together. “Yeah, sure buddy. That sounds fun.”

  
  



End file.
